nueva vida
by Prisset Yenai
Summary: goku regreso al vida se 5 años y tiene una hija la cual quiere ser un gerrero pero goku no quiere como superaren esto
1. Default Chapter

Bueno mi fic se basa des pues de la GT es mi primer fic de a si que tengan paciencia bueno empecemos. -*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Esto es des pues de la gt goku regreso ( con la es cusa que le dio el gran kaio_sama que tenia que cuidar su hija un que venia en camino ) Ha esto han pasado como 5 años lo cuales pasaron volando ( aclaración goku esta en su forma normal )  
  
¿? : entréname soy tu hija no - decía una niña de unos 5 años- entrenas a goten a pan y por que ami no ¡¡¡¡  
  
goku: que e dicho que no_ esto lo dice un poco desesperado - (raro 0.0) - y vasta Vanesa a si que regresa a casa con tu madre  
  
vanesa: pero ella también quiere que pase tiempo con tigo haa adultos quien los entiende - dice mientras en piensa a llamar ala nube voladora - NUBE VOLADORA VENNN..  
  
Goku: ha i dile a tu madre que llegare un poco tarde - decía mientras prendía vuelo a si a el lodo sur de la montaña paoz  
  
Vanesa: si papa  
  
_ asi que cada uno se dividió e se fue por su lado - -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*--*--*--*-*-*-* mintras tanto en corporación capsula -  
  
bulma: a si que goku no quiere que Vanesa entrene  
  
milk: no por lo visto como que ser su única hija mujer se la toma sobre protector des pues de lo de shenlog  
  
bulma: y como se lo toma Vanesa  
  
milk: cundo goku sale con goten o pan pues se pone mal empieza a llorar y sise que su papa no la quiere hasta cree que vegeta la quiere mas que su padre  
  
bulma: es que como pasa aquí casi toda la semana y como vegeta es el único que la entrena  
  
milk: y por eso estoy agradecida y que bueno que sigan manteniendo el secreto por que si goku se entera me mata y mata a vegeta  
  
bulma: ni que lo digas además vegeta esta contento con Vanesa como truns y bra se la pasan de fiesta en fiesta no tiene con quien entrenar y ya vez como se pone de genio  
  
milk: o ye como que ya se tardo Vanesa siempre que persigue a su padre la manda de regreso a los 5 minutos  
  
bulma: o ye si es cierto como que se me ase que discutieron  
  
Vegeta que acaba de llegar: Vanesa esta en el patio jugando  
  
milk: estaba llorando  
  
Vegeta: si como que el idiota de kakaroto se paso esta ves  
  
Milk : boy hablar con ella  
  
-asi salio de la casa a si a el patio -  
  
milk: hey vanesa hija  
  
vanesa- con todavía retos de la grimas - mama por que no me quiere llevar con el entrenarme como lo ase con pan por que quiere mas a pan  
  
milk: llaves como es tu padre pero mira que vegeta si te entrena y te diviertes no?  
  
Vanesa: si pero no es lo mismo mi tío vegeta es mi tío y pues mi papa es mi papa hay una gran diferencia  
  
Milk: te prometo que hoy en la noche hablare con el  
  
Vanesa: prometido..  
  
Milk: o sino beso algún lagarto  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
notas: holllllllllllaaaaaaaaa miren que es mi primer fic y bueno des todo que goku regresara ya en su forma normal se me ocurrió que tu viera una hija a la cual sobre protegiera si que de eso se vasa mi fic por favor dejen sus comentarios ha espia40@hotmail.com att: selene 


	2. PELEA

Notas: hola como están bueno yo mal por que por que ando enferma ya esta aquí el capitulo 2 después de tanto..  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡  
  
En e se mismo día en la noche hay una discusión muy fuerte en la casa son.  
  
Milk: son goku ella es tu hija es medio sayai tiene en la sangre la lucha no le puedes negarte a entrenarla  
  
Goku enojado (que raro no ¬¬ ): milk yo no quiero que ella se como yo o como pan ella es una niña  
  
Milk: tienes 2 opciones o entrenas tu a TU hija o le diré a vegeta trunks o por ultimo recurso la entrenare yo ya se que le as dicho a tus hijos que no la entrenen entones yo lo are  
  
Goku : no te dejare ni tu ni nadie entrenara a mi hija.  
  
milk: sabes que no te boy a pedir permiso tu jamás pediste para entrenar a mis hijos y para luchar con cualquiera gente así que no te debo nada  
  
goku: milk ya basta yo sufrí por andar con la lucha por cualquiera cosa que le pasara al mundo no quiero que mi hija pase por eso  
  
milk: si pero quieres que sufra que siga pensado que no tiene un padre que no la ama  
  
goku. Ponte a pensar en que eso la afectaría mucho la peleas no son para mujeres  
  
milk: ha si no para tu hija pero si para pan verdad ella pelea y no es tu hija es tu nieta en cambio vaneza es TU hija y que no se te olvide como te cono si como te reencontré peleando anda píensalo hoy ya mañana hablaremos vamos a dormir  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
NOTAS : bueno eso es todo por hoy ha asunto importante aquí milk cebe un poco mas madura que en el anime att: selene  
  
p.d.: gracias a nelly por leer esta locura muchas gracias nelly 


End file.
